Tonight, I won't be afraid
by Dixondefence
Summary: "Carl wasn't able to do anything. He felt like someone had stabbed his heart with a dagger, he wanted to save that girl, so bad, but he just collapsed in his mother's arms, once again unable to reach her. Unable to save her" Carl/Sophia


**A/N: **

**This is my first fanfic, so I don't really have any high expectations on it, but I think I'll make it a twoshots.**

**I just want you to keep in mind that I'm swedish, which means that my native language is not english. The story may contain misspellings and grammatical errors, but I'm doing my best! Enjoy!**

* * *

Carl was wandering around in the dark room. The old wooden floor gave away a creaking sound when his feet hit against the planks, and it got mixed with the sound of his heavy breathing. It sounded like he had just run a marathon, but despite that, he felt frozen at the same spot.

His mind was spinning, giving him endless flashbacks of the incident that had taken place a couple of days ago. It all seemed so real now, and it scared the shit out of him. His family had managed to go through this hell unbroken so far; he didn't really know how it felt to lose someone. Sure, he had lost others, like Amy, and Jim and Jacqui, but they were just a couple of other faces in the crowd.

Sure, he always cried when someone in the group passed away, but everyone forgot about it so quickly, they just kept going because they knew there was more to come. To put your loved ones in the ground had almost become a habit for them. Every night, there was someone crying, praying to God or, like him, was wandering around in circles like an insane person. The silence woke unpleasant memories of dead faces, they would find you even if you'd bury them somewhere deep inside of you. And they would never leave you alone after that.

For Carl, this night was the darkest night of his life, because the memory he hated the most was still lying fresh in his mind. And that face, that voice that he cared about the most wasn't there to comfort him anymore, that's what scared him, not the fact that people was trying to eat people, or that "end of civilization" was knocking at the backdoor.

No, he feared this night, and all nights to come. When this memory just seemed so real he could almost touch it.

_The walkers were storming out of that barn like wild horses, and the smell of rotting flesh hit against Carl like a punch in the face. It felt like his throat was on fire._

_He did a double take when two arms grabbed him from behind, and as always, his mother prevented him from running towards the danger zone, and once again she made his presence completely useless. Cause he just wanted to feel valuable._

_The bullets were flying across the yard and made the brain substance stream in every direction once they hit their targets. And then, those wandering corpses would collapse to the ground, to never, ever walk again._

_The shooters were lined up in front of the building, none of them showed even a trace of emotions, and Carl admired them for that. They were strong enough for this world. With them, he would survive._

_As the final gunshot rang out, the boy started to twist in his mother's arms. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it in the air, and it made his heart race. It was just too quiet, like they were all waiting for something more. And indeed he was right, there would be more._

_A growl, and the sound of dragging feet was heard from inside the barn, and after a few seconds that felt like forever and a half, a tiny figure stepped out in the sun, and as soon as Carl saw that blue rainbow-t-shirt, he knew;_

_She covered her eyes as she got hit by the sunlight, like you do when you're lying in your bed at night and then turn on a light. It takes a while for the eyes to get used to it._

_A sizzling sound came out as she opened her mouth when she caught eyes with her audience. For a while, when she bobbed her head and wrinkled her tiny nose, it almost looked like she took a few seconds to think, maybe those faces were still familiar, or maybe she recognized the sound of her mother's voice as she cried out her name._

_"Sophia…"_

_A big gash could be seen on her left shoulder, and oodles of blood had flowed from the wound and dyed her shirt with bloodstains._

_Carl could feel himself shrink in Lori's embrace as his best friend, or whatever was left of her, started to walk towards him._

_Unlike the other walkers that just a minute earlier had thrown themselves out from the doorway to sink their teeth into the feast of living flesh, she was making her way trough the carpet of bodies in a much lower pace, her steps were almost hesitating._

_That made Carl believe that somewhere, deep down in that hungry, heartless walker, there was still something left of Sophia. Because that's the way she had been; quiet and careful, always observing rather then speaking._

_The group was frozen, still standing there death serious, but a glimpse of helplessness had now appeared on their faces._

_Carl wasn't able to do anything. He felt like someone had stabbed his heart with a dagger, he wanted to save that girl, so bad, but he just collapsed in his mother's arms, once again unable to reach her. Unable to save her._

_He could just watch as his father appeared with a gun in his hand, and a painful but resolute expression written on his face. He pointed the gun at the little girl's emaciated face._

_"No" Carl's voice failed and faded away as he grabbed hold of his mother._

_"Don't watch" she sobbed, pulling her boy closer with the strength she had left._

_And in that split second, before Rick pulled the trigger, Sophia's sunken eyes met Carl's and he swore he saw that confused look on her face, that face she always had whenever someone was staring at her. He knew she hated that, to look into someone's eyes. She always broke eye contact with anyone who would give it a try._

_But this time, she didn't just look away_

_BOOOM_

_This time, she was gone. Forever._

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? It would be great if you gave a advices about the language, I just want to learn as much as possible.**  
**I am writing another chapter, any suggestions about the contents? please review!**


End file.
